Various attempts have been made to devise folding boxes which when set up have the appearance of hand-wrapped boxes or packages. Hereinafter I refer to such cartons or boxes as gift wrap boxes. Folding boxes, including the above-mentioned gift boxes, are generally die-cut from a sheet of paperboard or the like as flat blanks. Their shapes are maintained after they are properly folded by glueing or by interlocking tabs or tabs in slots. The great majority of such gift boxes are formed with a separate sheet of decorative wrapping paper attached to the flat box sheet at various locations so that when the box blanks are folded into shape the wrapping paper covers the box in a manner similar to that of a hand-wrapped package. To obtain the desired effect the box blanks and the wrapping sheet are generally not coterminous. Examples of such gift wrap boxes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,257,068 of June 21, 1966 to M. M. Wright, 3,343,750 of Sept. 26, 1960 to J. D. Desmond, et al., 3,394,867 of July 30, 1968 to W. D. Gregg and 3,951,330 of Apr. 20, 1976 to John D. Desmond.
A gift wrap box not requiring a separate sheet of wrapping paper but having the wrapper design printed on the box would be less expensive than those of the above listed patents and easier to fold on automatic folding machines. Very little appears to have been done in this field. One such carton is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,711 of Mar. 9, 1976 to John D. Desmond, et al. It is a tubular carton opening on an end such as are generally used for bottles of liquor and the like.